


Affair

by blandade



Category: Hurts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blandade/pseuds/blandade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo stumbles upon something unexpected</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affair

I sighed and tugged out my in-ear monitor. I was still sweaty from the show, my shirt clinging to my back under the black suit. I was desperate for a shower, but I knew Adam would be occupying it by now. He always beat me to it somehow. I liked to linger in the back stage, feel the adrenaline running through my veins, hear the people screaming after us. It was overwhelming, I knew I'd never get used to it.

Adam, on the other hand, disappeared to our dressing room instantly. I would've liked to share this moment with him, but he was never there. It was like he was avoiding me, every time. We got along brilliantly any other time, I didn't understand his reluctance.

I wondered past the people running around back stage. Even though the show was over, they still had a million things to do. I didn't. I knew Adam wouldn't be out of the shower yet, but I headed towards our room nevertheless, deciding it was better to wait there than to feel useless among strangers.

We had a separate dressing room from the band. We didn't actually need it, but the venue had insisted in it, no doubt afraid of getting a bad reputation. The lock on our door was broken though, I had noticed it earlier. That's why I paused and brushed the door open just a slit before entering, in case Adam was out of the shower and half way through clothing himself. It wasn't like I would've seen something I had never seen before, but it was still awkward.

I froze from the sight that greeted me.

Adam was sitting in one of the arm chairs, his cheek to me, completely naked, his hair still dry. Hadn't he taken a shower already? His eyes were closed, his face peaceful, like he was sleeping if not for the clenching of his jaw every now and then. His lips parted, a soft sigh travelling through the otherwise silent room.

Then I noticed his hand, moving slowly but deliberately in his lap. Was he...

My eyes widened, my breath hitching in my throat. He was.

I watched his hand slide up and down his length, his knuckles growing white as he squeezed it, his abdomen tightening from the sensation. I knew I should've closed the door, left him to what clearly was a private matter, but I couldn't. My feet were glued to the floor, my mind racing, calculating, wondering, imagining, making up excuses. I squeezed my eyes shut as explicit images ran through my head. I blushed, knowing it was wrong, there was something wrong with me.

I opened them again, fixating on the scene before me, feeling my pants get tighter. The hand on my side started shaking, my palms getting sweaty, as the other one still held tightly on to the doorknob. My vision narrowed until there was nothing else, just him and his naked skin. And me.

I moved forward slowly, opening the door further, closing it behind me to avoid curious onlookers. No one would bother us, they knew better.

I wanted to be closer to him, but I didn't dare. I couldn't risk him stopping what he was doing.

His slender fingers slid over his skin, caressing, squeezing, pulling. His movements were still slow, but grew more urgent as time passed. His breathing accelerated, his broad chest expanding. My eyes flickered up to his face, only to travel down again, mesmerized. His skin was creamy, so pure, I wanted to know what it felt like to touch it.

A soft moan left his lips as his head lolled back, his hand speeding up. I grunted involuntarily, lost in the moment, unaware of my own actions.

Adam's eyes flew open, revealing the darkness of them, still somewhere very far away. But they focused quickly, his pupils dilating, bringing out the deep blue. He looked frightened, his eyebrows flying up, his jaw dropping.

„Theo-“ he choked out, scrambling up, trying to cover himself, but failing miserably, „I thought I locked it!“

„It's broken,“ I mumbled, just standing there, staring at him, hearing my heart thumping in my ears. I was painfully aware of my own hardon, wishing he wouldn't notice, but wanting him to at the same time. I stepped forward, now almost chest to chest with him, feeling the heat radiating from his body, getting a closer look at his flushed cheeks and freckled skin.

„Theo?“ he was now questioning, his eyes flickering down to my lips and back.

„Is that why you run away every time we finish a show?“ I heard myself speak, my voice deep and unfamiliar.

Adam blushed, casting his eyes on the ground, refusing to look at me.

„I...“ he began, breaking off, unable to explain himself.

I placed my hand on his abdomen, sliding it up over his stomach and chest, seeing him flinch from the sudden contact, feeling the goosebumps appear. I smiled, knowing exactly what he was refusing to tell me, refusing to admit to me. He didn't need to though, as his body leaned against my hand unconsciously.

I tilted my head down, capturing his lips before I could change my mind, inhaling his scent, my hands grabbing at his waist.

His breath hitched before he pushed me away, stumbling back, getting the chair between us. He was staring at me, his eyes full of shock. I hesitated. Had I really read the signs wrong? There were so many...There had been for a while, but I had never admitted them to myself. Today I had, all the little hints running through my head, all the looks, all the touches, the awkwardness afterwards. The way he kept pushing forward during our gigs, bringing our moment during Evely to new heights with every show. Sometimes it even felt like he was going to lean in and kiss me, right there, in the middle of the stage, in front of thousands of people. But he never did.

I moved towards him, my eyes pouring into his. He scrambled back again, trying to get away from me until his back hit the wall with a thump. I didn't stop until my forehead clashed with his, our noses bumping together. I breathed his air, felt his chest move up and down against mine, his hands, still trying to conceal himself, pressing against my crotch. I was sure he was aware of it now, how turned on I was. There was no way he couldn't have felt it.

I flicked my tongue out, dragging a wet trail over his jaw and up to his mouth. His breathing stopped altogether as he tried to shy away, but couldn't, the back of his head pressed against the wall.

I sunk my teeth into his lower lip, eliciting a hiss from the trembling man in front of me. He couldn't hide it. I could see right through him.

I pressed my lips to his, feeling the softness and fullness of them. They felt exactly like I had imagined so many times. He wasn't co-operating, but he didn't push me away either. He could've, he was stronger and bigger than me. I parted his lips, sticking my tongue past them. He tasted like peppermint.

I molded our mouths together, applying more pressure, feeling him respond, finally. His tongue slid across mine, soft and wet, as he dragged in a ragged breath through his nose, his hands moving up and fisting my shirt. I could feel him hard against me now, his hips jerking forward to get even closer. His kisses grew hungry, his teeth nibbling on my skin, his tongue intrusive. I moaned, pulling away.

„What were you thinking about, before?“ I whispered, crazing my lips over the corner of his mouth.

He didn't answer, trying to kiss me again. I pulled further away, enjoying teasing him to get what I wanted.

„Who were you imagining?“ I demanded, cocking my head to the side, biting my lip.

„You,“ he groaned out before dragging me back against him with force, crashing our teeth together.

He was so far gone, grunting shamelessly as I created friction between us. His hands tugged at my shirt, trying to get my clothes off. I shrugged my jacket off my shoulders, followed by my shirt. I didn't even bother opening the buttons, we were in a hurry.

His hand grabbed my crotch, squeezing the aching bulge, making me moan out loud. He fumbled with my belt, my pants hitting the floor a moment later. Only the thin black fabric of my boxers was separating us now, I could feel his heat radiating through it.

His fingers slid under the band of my shorts, tickling my skin, moving lower, taking them with him. I broke away momentarily, shrugging out of them before latching myself back on his lips, our cocks trapped tightly between us. I wrapped my hands around his waist, lifting him up along the wall, smiling into our kiss as his legs crossed behind my back. He moved his hips in a circular motion as his hands roamed over my face and chest, completely letting go and trusting me not to drop him. I was sure my fingers were leaving bruises on his skin, the way I was gripping his sides, trying to balance his weight between myself and the solid wall. The fact that my legs were trembling from him grinding himself against me didn't help. I wanted him. Badly. I wanted him now.

I hiked him higher, his arms rounding my neck, his forehead resting on mine as he gazed down at me. He gave me permission, without words, sighing as he felt my length run up and down between his legs.

I guided myself in, pressing up, grunting from the way he was clamping down on me. I thrust my hips forward, getting further with each one, trying to be gentle at the same time. Adam's mouth was open, his eyes squeezed shut, his fingers digging into my shoulders. I stopped when my hips were flushed with his, buried deep, my eyes watering up from the way he constantly clenched down on me. Adam was holding his breath, chewing at his own lips. I tried to save his delicate skin by distracting him, molding our mouths together again. His teeth sunk into mine now, until I could taste blood, but I didn't mind. I couldn't even feel the pain, the electricity running through my body pushing everything else to the background.

He rolled his hips once, testing himself, releasing my lip and sticking his tongue in my mouth. He shuddered, repeating his movements, the pain clearly gone or forgotten. I pressed my hips harder against his, getting as close to him as I could before drawing back. I pushed up, filling him, his heels digging into my back as a loud moan bounced off the walls. The fact that the door wasn't locked crossed my mind, but I was too far gone to care. I would've probably kept going even if our entire band barged in right at that second. They didn't though, we were alone, wrapped up in each other, rocking against the wall, the silence pierced only with our sighs, moans, heavy breathing, skin sliding over skin.

I placed my hands on his ass as I thrust up into him, adding force to his movements as he rolled his hips down to meet me. I was so close to the edge, the clenching on my length never really stopping. I wrapped my hand around his cock, fisting it in tune with my thrusts that were speeding up, eliciting a moan every time our hips met. He started thrusting down, deeper, forceful, clearly set on the goal. Our chests slid together, slick with sweat, my teeth nibbling at his neck.

I squeezed him between my fingers as he rocked his hips up before thrusting down again, his fingers lacing in my hair, pulling till it hurt. My knees were buckling, too weak to hold us up anymore, so I turned us over and laid him on the ground, never detaching. He cried out as the angle changed, hitting the right spot time and time again. I banged into him at a compelling speed now, hitting deeper every time, feeling him starting to contract around me.

He howled, his back arching off the ground, his nails scraping over my back, his insides clenching down on me without reserve. I let myself go, finally, not able to hold back anymore. My moans were muffled by his chest, my face tightly pressed against it. I bit down at the damp skin, leaving teethmarks, before my body went limp.

I laid on top of him, my hands still gripping his sides, his legs keeping me in place. I gathered the last traces of my strength to look up at him, resting my chin on his chest. He gazed down, his face flushed, his temples pearled with sweat, and smiled. It was an honest smile, reaching all the way up to his eyes, his teeth showing. I smiled back, placing a feathery kiss on the skin in front of me, loosening my grip and letting my fingers trace the curve of his waist.

„Did you guys hear tha-“

Paul barged in, Pete on his heels. Our heads snapped up, my heart sinking. The guys just stared, mouths open, they looked like they wanted to escape. Paul croaked out the only thing he could think of.

„What?“


End file.
